Barney's Colorful World! (2004, barneyallday version)
Barney's Colorful World! is a Barney live on stage show and National Stage Show Tour. It originally toured in the United States, Canada, Mexico, Puerto Rico, the United Kingdom, and Australia from January 24, 2003 to December 19, 2004. And Then, This Barney live on stage show was released on VHS and DVD in the United States, and Canada on September 14, 2004, and Then, in the United Kingdom, and Australia on November 1, 2004. Plot Barney takes his friends on a trip around the colorful world including the bright rainforest jungle, the cold ice and snowy arctic, the bright sunshine beach, and even under the sea. Along the way, they'll sing and dance, meet some exciting special friends, see things, and more! Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Mike *Donny *Sarah *Gina *Monkey *Elephant *Polar Bear *Penguins *Ginger the Dog *Duckies *Starfish *Whale Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song (short version) #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C-C-, Cold BRRRR! #Look at Me, I'm Dancing! #The Rainbow Song Act 2 #I'd Love to Sail #The Baby Bop Hop #Mister Sun #BINGO #Castles So High #The Duckies Do #If I Lived Under the Sea #Bubbles #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Just Imagine #Colors All Around #I Love You DVD Special Feature: The Hoobs: Clapping (transcript) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *When the live show was released on video, it was edited with scenes of Season 9's cast members (Stacy, Laura, and Jackson). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which later immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtains. In the UK, Australia, and Asia video releases, three British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US, and Canada version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming through the curtains (much like in the US, and Canada opening). *In the live on stage version of this show, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before the show started. Right after the overture, the Idea Bench started to spin, smoke arising from behind it. The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back. When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish. This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the costumed Barney appeared, insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video. The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well. In addition to the live version this is another time where we hear a male announcer saying "When we play in the park with Barney, we spin around on the idea bench and use our imaginations. If you want to play with Barney, use your imagination." rather than the "Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcement. *On live with Regis and Kelly, When Barney guest stared, he was talking about what was going to happen in this show. Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 9 Video Category:2004 episodes Category:2003 episodes Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Third Era Home Video Category:DeviantART